User talk:X-MEN 55
New Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???????????? --Ms. Frost 07:08, August 25, 2014 (UTC) What you are suggesting sounds fine for sure, but I rather do something more.... substantial.... --Ms. Frost 07:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Um, okay. I guess I can do stuff with that, but I still wanted to do something more interesting. --Ms. Frost 07:41, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I've got nothing in mind really. Fixing infoboxes, but that's boring too. --Ms. Frost 07:47, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. I just wish it were more interesting. --Ms. Frost 08:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I don't have anything in mind that's more interesting, haha. Do you have anything in mind???? --Ms. Frost 08:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) That's daunting, because I don't know what anyone's personality is anymore. :P --Ms. Frost 08:36, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Which that would be, but I already stated why I don't think I could do it. :/ --Ms. Frost 09:07, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate the help. Maybe tomorrow you can think of more things I could do. --Ms. Frost 09:17, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. --Ms. Frost 09:22, August 25, 2014 (UTC) So, when are we going to write Spiderman? ;) --Ms. Frost 20:17, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Did you get my message? --Ms. Frost 02:08, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Today. Though I've felt like Spiderman-ing for a few months now. --Ms. Frost 02:16, September 18, 2014 (UTC) It's there. It's just hidden. Actually scratch that, it isn't there anymore. That's weird. And okay. Cool. --Ms. Frost 02:24, September 18, 2014 (UTC) MSN? --Ms. Frost 02:40, September 18, 2014 (UTC) What the frick-frack are you doing? --Ms. Frost 03:58, October 10, 2014 (UTC) No answer? How rude, man. --Ms. Frost 21:37, October 12, 2014 (UTC) You know I don't only mean that... And okay though, I have some good cleanup ideas too. --Ms. Frost 20:19, October 13, 2014 (UTC) This needs to be said Get off your high horse. I started this mess, so I have the right to end it. Batman/DC shouldn't have to be a taboo thing around here, but alas it is. What happened to originality? I thought you liked making your OWN choices for people, not just choosing people who have taken over the role in the past. The fact of the matter is, either the DC characters are the same age as the other main guys, or the DC characters are gone. Not trying to be annoying, or start a "war" or anything, it's just the way it's got to be. --Ms. Frost 05:34, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Firstly, Kelsey decided to do that on her own, not that I exactly care that she did it, but I'm not to blame here. Secondly, making earth two specific categories makes sense, that way the earth two pages aren't popping up everywhere as they shouldn't be, because they are earth two/not the main earth. I don't have a huge problem with your earth two story, what I don't like is that you act like that's the only way Batman/DC can be from now on, which is boneheaded and asinine. What we had going Batman wise before was really good, I enjoyed it thoroughly and I DO NOT think it deserves to be trashed just because of my idiotic idea. I really want to beat myself over that shit idea I had every day sometimes. I love Batman, and even Superman, and to see it disappear the way I want it to be, in line with all of the other younger superheroes breaks my heart. Not being able to talk about OUR Batman anymore sucks, and it pisses me off that you think any rendition except for the one from a sub-par Kevin Conroy is shit. (And remember, you originally hated the idea of aging people up, and the only reason you softened for it was over an actor, which is a little silly. I'm thinking strictly story here, you have the actor cloud.) You're not right in that fact, the story we were crafting was good. I am open to doing things differently than maybe they were before, but I think to not do anything Batman in the main timeline would suck. I don't want it to be that me first, and then you by extension would ruin Batman for me. It's not fair, and it really makes me angry and sad. The deal was all older or none older. You can't break the rule. I just want it to be that you could do and accept a really good Batman story in the real timeline. Again, not trying to start a "war" I just don't believe it's fair. And anything we could come up with would have real potential honestly. When we put our heads together we do great things. Like our old Batman story. --Ms. Frost 11:02, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I am always going to hate myself now. And hate you a little bit for making me hate myself. You broke the deal, and it isn't fair. I don't understand what's so terrible of having a Batman the real Batman in our main timeline. As I said, I am open to different ideas, I'm not stuck in a certain way, I'm willing to listen to different things etc. I know the story couldn't go exactly as before anyway, because probably neither of us remember what it was going to be. But it was good, and I think what we could do together now would be good too. I just would like you to say, yes, we can do a Batman in the main timeline, I'd like to work up a story etc. I'm not saying write anything Batman at the moment, I would just like you to be interested in it too. I'm cool with Bat being with the Justice League etc. I want Barbara and Dick to be around, and I don't know why you ever thought I wouldn't. I don't want to nix important people like that. Again, I'm not saying anything DC related is at the top of importance for me either, but I'd just like for you to say. "Yeah, I think it'd be cool for us to craft up a new Batman story/Superman story" etc. Because having a confirmation that we will at least do that would be satisfying enough to me, and if writing happened down the line, that would be cool too. I just really would like to do a Batman story with you again, because we had a lot of fun last time, and like no arguments, so I think the same could be done again. I just want us to just come up with a general story for Batman in this verse, no pressure on writing it or anything. So, just don't go breakin' my heart please. --Ms. Frost 00:26, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Need any help Hello. do you need any help there? because I will do anything you want done. from your friend: Jubesilee (talk) 01:06, September 2, 2014 (UTC) What am I renaming? I'm just asking but okay. again just saying how? Jubesilee (talk) 01:11, February 3, 2016 (UTC)